Silver: Descent Into Madness
by Veddermon
Summary: What if Silver the Hedgehog became evil? Traumatic events forever alter the young hedgehog, leading to a confrontation with Sonic and his friends. Can he be stopped? Or is it the end for the heroes of Mobius. Loosely based on Sonic 06.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Author's Note: The story is loosely based on Sonic 06, so while some events will be similar, many will not be. Also, I may not update for a while since college takes up a lot of my time.

Crisis City was certainly no one's Paradise City. This burning hellhole was the home of a grey hedgehog by the name of Silver. Silver was the last hedgehog born in the city. His parents died in a fire not long after he was born and he was raised by a human family until he was five years old, when they also met the same fate. Another human family took him in and raised him until he was twelve. They too died in a fire. Silver witnessed the deaths of his two adoptive families, the memories of which would haunt him for the rest of his life. He blamed himself, wishing he could have done something. The fires appeared in his dreams constantly with a voice saying things like "this is your fault" or "they would've lived if you were never born". At first, the voice was confined to his dreams, but after his thirteenth birthday, he began to hear the voice in his waking hours. "You are worthless! You are a bad hedgehog!" it would say after every little mistake Silver made in his life.

Without any parents, he lived in the same shelter as the other 400 survivors of Crisis City. Iblis was a constant threat, but despite that Silver found himself wandering the ruined city trying to blow off steam. After being called a "fleabag" by one of the humans in the shelter, he felt especially angry and stormed out. When he was about 3 blocks west of the shelter, he looked at a piece of rubble that was about a half his size. He tried to pick it up, intending to throw it, but it was too heavy for him to carry. "I just want to throw something", Silver thought to himself. At that moment, a green glow enveloped him and the piece of rubble. When he moved, it moved with him. He raised his hand and the rubble was raised too. He flicked his wrist and the rubble fell to the ground. That was how Silver discovered his trademark telekinesis.

That same day was the first time he saw the face of Iblis. The terrible monster attacked Silver with fire balls. Silver managed to dodge them and tried to use his recently discovered power but he lacked the ability to control it. He would have met the same fate as his parents had a purple anthropomorphic cat not shown up. Her name was Blaze; she was a princess from a distant dimension called Sol. She did not know why she was there or who plucked her from her dimension and threw her in this terrible place, but she wanted out. When she saw Silver struggling, she ran over to him and dragged him away from the scene. Using her faster-than-the-average-person speed, they escaped to a safer spot.

"Thanks", Silver said

"No problem", Blaze said

"I'm Silver. Nice to meet you", Silver said

"I'm Blaze. Nice to meet you too; I watched you fight, you look like you could use help in that department", Blaze said

"Yea, I kind of suck", Silver said

"I can help you, but in return I want you to help me find a way home", Blaze said

"Okay, sure", Silver said

"Is there a place to stay in this town", Blaze asked

"There's a shelter in the basement of an old office building", Silver said

The two then walked to the shelter. When they got there the humans were surprised at the arrival of a new "anthro". Unfortunately, the nastier elements in the group of survivors forced Blaze and Silver to sleep and take their meals in a room that was far away from where the other residents were. This was not new to Silver, but to Blaze, it was humiliating. In that first night, Silver had yet another nightmare and screamed when he woke up. Blaze had been sleeping not too far away from him and was awoken by the scream.

"What was that", Blaze asked

"Just another one of my nightmares", Silver said

Blaze walked backed to her sleeping bag, concerned. "Some nightmare", Blaze thought to herself.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
